


NCT WRITE WRITE ROUND TWO: GUESS WHO?

by nctwritewrite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctwritewrite/pseuds/nctwritewrite
Summary: So, you think you've figured out who's responsible for that College AU that made you laugh? Have you put your finger on who exactly wrote that Slow Burn that brought you to tears? Are you willing to bet on that oneshot you've read thrice already?Let's hear your guesses!





	NCT WRITE WRITE ROUND TWO: GUESS WHO?

**Here is a list of all the amazing authors who put so much time and effort into creating works for us to enjoy:**

butjaehyunie | lovelyday86 | daelos | junipyeon | yvenger  
---|---|---|---|---  
xyunqis | painttheworldinpastels | seokonthat | lunarsoo | Gomili_Giza  
zero_miles | taeyomi | howaboutpotatoes | chrismequick | currysaws  
mfalfanclub | itssaem | Chibixkadaj | princessgongjunim | johnsuh  
raincheck (seungmin) | pcyikes | okkaykate | kimjoondaddy | sevendreamies  
jaexings | mainvocal | dojaecult | seasaltslumber | thehiddengrace  
supremekermit | Lowkeyamen | cryptidsoap | denimdisaster | realllyreilly  
gayyeop | Toni_ton | LostSoulSister | aishjinjaa | submarinebunny  
bigbabyjeno | xuxikr | LeilaLynnS | tokyomew | cottoncandyboys  
sunshinelion | tennisuhs | loneliestfox | chennieforyourthoughts | yooodles  
nh8343 | umiwomitai | whiplashangel | 180cm | iseekdaylight  
farthendur | leaderdino | owngoal | rowenabane | notionally  
baexby | berryboys | dayseyes | SoftServeTY | smtowndream  
peachyun | BookwormRina | rare_cat_meme | 95liners | tsukitachinu  
jokheiz | kaipou | pinkwinwin | jenhyung | mochibbh  
nappeuns | lilyhearted | whenineternal | limitlessrose | glitteryhyunjin  
nakimdoyu | Johnshuaa | Skateboardsound | themunchking | caramelsun  
wentz | nonamebut | jumping_jax | meatmarket | unit  
technocouture | secretreaction | chorima | nekrateholic | rainingover  
softiejohnyong | Imjaebabie | a_simple_potato | nclgbt | tadojoon (namtae)  
UpInOrbit | Nikaslist | cherrycitrus_blossom | renhyuck | different  
softyjseo | ginafics | negi | lvlz | tertulia (sugarglizard)  
  
**Can you match them to their work? Leave your guesses down below!**

**Remember: We even have some writers who have written more than one work, so if you think you know who wrote what, list them out here before the reveals on 31st of July, and let's see how many you get right!**


End file.
